Uma preciosa mulher
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Chichi acha que seus filhos se esqueceram daquele importante dia, mas que surpresa pode aguardar esta adorável mãe? Fic de Dia Das Mães, shortfic, meio fluffly.


Uma mulher preciosa

--XX—

Chichi suspirou mais uma vez, enrolando as mãos no avental. Será que seus meninos iriam se esquecer daquele dia? Oh, ela esperava profundamente que não.

Podia não parecer, mas ela se magoava muito ao pensar que falhara como mãe, por isso era bom ter a certeza constante de que não falhara, de que era uma ótima mãe para seus dois meninos.

Tentando conter a emoção que os olhos marejados insistiam em demonstrar, desligou o fogão e, retirando o avental, foi até a sala de estar, onde encontrou um velho álbum de capa de couro perdido numa estante. Lembrou-se tratar-se de um álbum que Gohan lhe dera certa vez, afim de que ela pudesse reunir nele algumas de suas fotografias preferidas. Ela escolhera guardar nele imagens relativas a ela, seu esposo e seus filhos.

Assim, meio que tomada pela fragilidade, catou-o entre as mãos e o levou ao velho sofá, onde se sentara com o grosso encadernado sobre o colo. Encarou-o mais uma vez,; não como se quisesse enxergar através dele os bons momentos ali registrados, mas apenas perdida em pensamentos que sobrevoavam sua mente. Respirou fundo, resoluta, e decidiu-se por folheá-lo de uma vez.

Na primeira página, uma amarelada com flores rosas e lilases grafadas nas bordas, lia-se "Memórias de nossa famílias" em letras caprichadas que ela mesma escrevera. Uma pontada de alegria encheu seu coração, diante da lembrança da gostosa sensação que sentira quando preenchera aquele álbum com fotos minuciosamente escolhidas.

E, ao seguir com a próxima folha dura, observou a pequena e desbotada fotografia que ali estava: ela segurava um pequeno embrulhadinho em seus braços, seu recém-nascido filho Gohan; Goku estava ao seu lado, envolvendo seu ombro protecionalmente, enquanto pendia a cabeça para seu lado, sorrindo para a pequena criança.

Uma nova pontada: dessa vez, por se relembrar do nascimento de sue mais velho. Gohan fora o primeiro fruto de sue amor por Goku, seu primeiro pedacinho mais importante. E ela tinha tantos sonhos para ele, já imaginava tudo como seria. Como o vestiria, onde o colocaria para estudar e onde ele se formaria. Um diminuto sorriso apareceu-lhe entre os lábios, divertindo-se com o quanto idealizara sobre o futuro de seu primogênito. Talvez não coubesse a ela tomar tantas e tamanhas decisões acerca da vida do menino, mas ela, como mãe, não poderia deixar de sonhar.

De certo, ela apenas queria tudo de melhor para ele. Queria que fosse saudável e feliz, que tivesse amigos e fosse bem nos estudos. Queria vê-lo casar-se com uma formosa mulher digna de seu Gohan, e com ela formar sua vida, por mais que lhe doesse imaginar o filho longe de casa, longe de seus olhos amorosos e preocupados.

Preocupação, aliás, não era o que lhe faltava: com o marido aventureiro e bravo que tinha, não se estranharia o fato de seu pequenininho resolvesse seguir os passos do pai. Não achava que isso seria desvirtuoso ou maléfico, apenas não lhe agradava em nada a hipótese de Gohan, tão novo, correr tantos riscos e poder se machucar. O que ela menos desejava era vê-lo ferido, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Seu filho lhe era precioso e as dores que o assombravam eram tão ou mais fortes sentidas por ela também.

No entanto, isto fora algo que ela não pudera controlar. Gohan se metera em várias confusões, mas heroicamente: sempre lutando para proteger algo ou alguém. Esse talvez fosse o que de mais se orgulhava dele: o bom menino de ótimo coração que era.

Confessava que às vezes era rígida demais com ele, numa tentativa superprotetora de afastá-lo dos perigos e fazer com que ele se tornasse um homem de bem. Nem sempre funcionava, ele acabava por fazer algo que ela temia muito, como lutar contra poderosos e inescrupulosos inimigos. Cada vez que isso acontecia, ela se desesperava e agoniava-se: rezando toda hora para que tudo corresse bem – por mais que confiasse nas habilidades do garoto. Ela só não queria que alguém o ferisse, não suportaria ver seu bebê mal.

E, ainda sim, o garoto crescera e se tornara um homem formidável, um homem do qual ela tanto se gabava de ser fruto seu. Um bom marido, um bom pai para a pequena Pan e um maravilhoso filho que nunca lhe faltara e até hoje ainda se ocupava de ajudá-la e paparicá-la toda hora que podia.

Ah, seu mais velho...! Um suspiro quente tomou sue corpo, e ela abraçou-se de olhos fechados, lembrando-se do quão grata era por ter podido criar seu menino, a quem ela amava mais do que a si mesma.

Abrindo as pérolas negras, girou rapidamente as fotos: do mesmo modo que lhe era tão bom recordar dessas coisas, doía-lhe pensar que agora não mais podia estar o tempo inteiro junto de sue moleques.

Todavia, uma outra foto parou sua vista e suas mãos, que estatizaram-se para ela observá-la melhor. Era um dia de céu limpo e a grama verde do quintal brilhava com a clareza do tempo; à direita, ela girava o então bem novo Gotten nos braços; este, ria-se feliz, quase tocando no varal onde um lençol branco via-se estendido.

Seu caçula... este então, quanto o amava! Concordava que fora difícil criá-lo sem a presença do pai, ela teve de se desdobrar, virar dois para poder cuidar-lhe bem. E acreditava não ter ido tão mal assim nessa tarefa, já que o mais novo também era uma pessoa admirável.

Fora complicado e duro, mas ela o criara sozinha por um bom tempo, até que Goku pudera retornar ao lar. Entendia sue marido e não o culpava, contudo isto não lhe arrancava o fato de que, como mãe, suara muito para manter a ordem e felicidade de sua família na ausência de Goku.

Pelo menos ela pudera dar uma primeira infância mais tranqüila ao pequeno Gotten, que vivia brincando de lutas com Trunks ou correndo atrás de algum animalzinho no meio do mato ou mesmo agarrando-se ao idolatrado irmão mais velho. Em certos pontos, Chichi confirmava o quão o levado e ingênuo Gotten se parecia com o pai.

E se fosse para citar algo que muito gostava no caçula, seria isso, seu modo descontraído de ser, sua simplicidade em ver a vida com seus olhos jovens. Depois de crescido, ele se tornara um verdadeiro galã! Mas enganava-se quem acreditava que seria fácil assim a mamãe coruja aceitar uma namorada qualquer para seu "bebê"! Chichi só aceitaria aquela que fosse tão virtuosa e destemida quanto seu próprio filho!

Afinal, um rapaz tão belo, valente e alegre quanto Gotten só podia ser especial, e merecer alguém como ele. Lembrava-se agora da escondida tristeza que sentia ao tentar explicar porque seu papai não estava com ele ali, enquanto embalava um Gotten pequeno, mas carente de seu pai... Olhinhos chorosos, todo embrulhadinho na cama... Nesses momentos, ela também sentia que só ela não bastava, que a família não estaria completa sem Goku.

Além do mais, ela não era apenas mãe, mas também mulher, carecia de seu esposo, da presença protetora dele.

E, se com ela era assim, seu pequenino deveria sofrer mais ainda...Isso apertava-lhe o coração, então ela prometera para si mesma que se esforçaria ao máximo para ser a melhor mãe que conseguisse ser para seu garotinho.

Desde então, estava lá sempre ela. Zelando pelo sono de seus garotos, orando para que ficassem bem; observando quando seria a melhor hora para oferecer ajuda, guardando seus bem-estares; elogiando, explicando, ensinando, acarinhando. Sempre ela estava por perto, para o que quer que fosse. Para lhes fazer as vontades mas saber-lhes reprimir quando necessário, ensinar o caminho certo e não deixá-los desistir, dar sua opinião mas deixá-los livres para escolherem por si próprios.

Assim era ela, a mãe que sempre estaria ali por eles, os filhos que ela tanto, tanto amava. Uma mãe que jamais os decepcionaria.

Com isso, seus olhos marejaram-se. Como ela queria aos filhos! Como os amava e como se dedicava por eles... Isso fê-la sentir solitária durante aquele triste Dia Das Mães. E ela estava prestes a chorar, quando uma mão suave tocou seu rosto com delicadeza.

- Vem comigo. – Gotten lhe sorriu em doçura, estendendo a mão dantes em seu rosto macio à altura de seu colo, para que ela lhe segurasse.

Chichi surpreendeu-se ao notá-lo ali; pensou que ninguém viria visitá-la nesse dia e nem sequer o ouviu chegar! Talvez estivesse perdida demais em pensamentos e emoções para notar algo que fosse. Assim, meio confusa e surpresa, pegou na mão estendida à sua frente.

Gotten lhe sorriu outra vez, como se quisesse confortá-la e transmitir-lhe confiança. Ela sorriu involuntariamente diante de tal, seguindo o filho que a encaminhava para fora da casa. Foram em silêncio quente até o quintal da casa.

Chichi estava curiosa, porém, decidiu-se por ficar quieta e deixar que as coisas se explicassem por si só.

Sábia decisão: ao que Gotten girou a maçaneta da porta dos fundos, conduzindo sua adorada mãe para o quintal, a alegria explodiu no coração de Chichi.

Atônita, viu seus familiares ao jardim, entre a grama verde. Todos carregavam lindos sorrisos. Todos estavam felizes.

Goku mais ao centro, o jeito brincalhão de sempre; Gotten que se apressara alguns centímetros à sua frente, voltando-se para si; sue velho pai, risonho perto de uma árvore; Gohan ao lado de sua adorável esposa segurando a travessa Pan pela mão... Ao centro, uma mesa repleta com seus pratos e bebida favoritos, aonde, ao lado, viam-se outras duas pequenas meses acompanhadas de cadeiras, todas muito bem enfeitadas. E, amarrada pelas extremidades em duas árvores opostas, uma enorme faixa, cujas letras em vermelho diziam "Parabéns pelo Dia Das Mães, nossa querida mamãe Chichi".

Os olhos, que antes estavam marejados e se controlaram para não deixar nenhuma gota escapar enquanto seguia seu filho agora não se domavam mais: emocionados, derramavam lágrimas grossas e quentes por seu rosto pálido. O coração que antes se apertara tanto em seu peito perante a grata surpresa, agora derramava-se de contentamento.

Pan soltou-se das mãos de seu pai e, correndo, suprimiu a distância que a separava de sua jovem avó. Abraçou-se às suas pernas, erguendo o rostinho infantil para enxergar-lhe melhor e, com toda sua sinceridade e candura, falou-lhe.

- Feliz Dia das Mães, vovó! Eu te amo! – e apertou o enlaço no corpo da avó, carinhosa.

Chichi então não pôde mais se conter. Os presentes também não, pois, querendo homenageá-la e agradecê-la por tudo que ela representava, juntaram-se à menina, abraçando todos a preciosa Chichi. Ninguém jamais saberia o quão especial ela era para eles.

Porém, ela sabia. Ela sabia que era feliz. Tinha a família perfeita, amava-a com unhas e dentes e, para sua imensa alegria, era amada. Finalmente, havia um grande sentido em ter feito tudo aquilo que ela fizera ao longo de sua vida como mãe: o amor que recebia agora, ele era a prova de que tudo valera a pena.

FIM

--XX—

**nn Ohayo!!**

Queria escrever uma fic melhorzinha, infelizmente essa naum saiu como planejava. Anywayz, espero que tenham gostado. Gosto da Chi CHi, embora seja fanática por Goku versus Bulma... (que a Chi me perdoe...). Só pra explicar: ela tava taum perdida em pensamentos que naum ouviu qnd todos arrumavam a festa nos fundos, para comemorar o dia das mamys. O Gohan, por sinal, comemorou com a Videl o dia das Mães antes de ir ateh a casa da Chi Chi, rsrsr. ;-D

Bom, é isso, A todos, um feliz dia das mães! (atrasados)

Muito amor pra vocês e...kerendo deixar reviews, a vontade!

**Bjus, xauxau**

19/05/07


End file.
